Fantasy or reality?
by luyzutza
Summary: Ce se intampla cand te trezesti deodata intr-o lume ciudata, total necunoscuta? Ti s-ar parea normal sau anormal? Dar m-ai ales, te-ai adapta? ONE-SHOT!


Fantasy or reality?

Am inchis ochii…lasandu-ma prada visului, da' vantul anevoios care-mi sulfa in urechi cu putere m-a facut sa-mi deschid ochii si sa ma trezesc intr-un loc rosiatic, plin de nisip.

"**Unde ma aflu?Ce-i aici**?"

"**Bine ai venit pe Planeta Nisipoasa-rosie**" Imi spune un nene aparand de nicaieri, iar eu speriindu-ma de el ma arunc pe spate. Dupa ce imi revin din soc ma adresez lui.

"**Multumesc mult domnule "Nenea" da' daca ma gandesc mai bine vorbeam cu mine si de unde ai mai aparut?"** Il intreb incercand sa pun mana pe el da' nereusind deoarece mana mea a trecut prin el fara probleme.

"**Vai "Nena" da' ai problem grave**" spun eu trecunda-mi mana prin el, era chiar tare…

"**Hey vezi ca doare**" Zice el parand furios.

"**Te si cred**" Zic eu razand de el.

"**Stai ca te prind eu copil nesuferit**" Imi spune el si incepe sa zboare dupa mine.

"**Nu prea cred, nimeni nu-I mai rapid decat mine,decat Edward da' el nu e aici asa ca nu conteaza si nu sunt un copil am 23 de ani**!"Zic eu tipand la el si fugind in continoare abea atunci cazandu-mi fisa si oprindu-ma brusc.

"**Stai, de ce fug eu de tine ca prostul? Tu nu ma poti prinde niciodata**" Si incep sa rad de el.

"**Ai dreptate, nu pot face asta, da' pot sa fac asta**" Spune, incepand sa ma ridic in aer.

"**Hey pune-ma jos, nu-I correct**"

"**Ba da, ai zis ca nu te pot prinde da' acum ce-am facut?**?" Spune el isteric.

"**Ce? Tu-ti bati joc de mine?"**

"**Nu, desigur ca nu**"

"**Atunci pune-ma jos, acum"** Spun eu de-a dreptul enervat mai ales ca stateam cu capul in jos, imi venea tot sangele in cap, ala care nu-mi mai curgea prin vene.

"**Da desigur**", spune lasand mana in jos si pe mine trantindu-ma jos da' nu inainte de a ma opri pentru a anula impactul si a ma pune jos frumos. Ma restabilesc frumos pe picioarele mele si fac cativa pasi ca sa vad daca sunt in regula da' ma simteam asa de ametit incat cad pe jos.

"**Si acum cine e mai presus?**" Ma intreba el isteric.

"**Nu conteaza da' daca mai ridici odata jur ca**…" da' nu apuc sa termin ca sunt ridicat in aer din nou.

"**ooo, nu din nou**"Ma plang eu.

"**Hey nu eu sunt de vina. Daca tu asa i-ai comandat covorului, el iti indeplineste dorinta**"

"**Serios?"**Intreb entuziasmat.

"**Da**"

"**Ce tare… Cu toata viteza inainte cavaleri**" Spun eu amuzat da' nu la fel cand covorul incepe sa zboare cu o viteza incredibila si in fundal auzindu-se tropote de cai.

"**Hei, ce se intampla? STOP**" Strig eu si covorul se oprreste dintr-o data aproape aruncandu-ma de pe el, da' norocul meu e ca m-am prins de el.

"**Ce faci? Vrei sa ma omori? Lasa-ma jos**" Ii zic covorului. Bravo Emmet acum ai inceput sa vorbesti si cu covorul. Nici nu apuc sa mai zic vreun cucvant ca deja eram scuturat de covor.

"**Ce?Eu trebuia sa te scutur nu tu pe mine**" Tip eu la el de-a dreptul revoltat.

"**Hmm, daca n-ai observat ai zis sa te las jos asa ca hai du-te**" spune, rasucindu-se dodata cu o viteza care m-a desprins de firul de care ma tineam si caznad cu toata forta in nispipul acela care erau….bombonane…hmmm, si acum hai sa mancam spun frecandu-mi mainile si lingandu-mi buzele de pofta, iau o bomboana si cand ma uit Covorasul numai era pe nicaieri

"**Covorule, covorule…**"Il strig de cateva ori da' nimic. Ma asez jos turceste si-l astept, si-l astept, si astept, deja imi pierdeam rabdarea asa ca m-am ridicat si am facut cativa pasi ca sa urc un mic damb si dupa el sa-l vad pe covor care se relaxa pe un sezlong sub un palmier in fata unui mic lac.

"**Ce?**?" Strig eu la el si uitandu-ma ca la felul 20. In cea mai mare graba ma indrept pe al si cand sa strig la el, sa-l injur observ iluzia…

"**Nu-mi vine sa cred, am inebunit**" Tip din toti plamanii mei.

"**Oau, vorbesti singur?"** Ma intreba acel covor speriindu-ma la culme si sarind trei metri in sus.

"**Ce te-a apucat, unde ai fost?Te-am asteptat**" Incep eu sa-mi vars nervii pe el.

"**Hei, calmeaza-te ce vrei sa-ti fac, mi-ai zis sa te las jos asa ca am plecat si zi mersi ca stapana mea mi-a zis sa vin dupa tine si sa nu te las singur in furtuna care urmeaza sa vina.**"

"**Da, sigur, multumesc**" Zic eu sarcastic dandu-mi ochii peste cap.

"**Urca-te mai repede si taci daca nu vrei sa ma urmezi pe** jos"

"**Multumesc**", spun dupa care ma arunc pe el

"**Hei am si eu o viata, si mai trebuie sa car si alte personae nu numai pe tine, asa ca sari mai incet, deja mi-ai rupt o coasta**" imi spune covorul dupa care cu o viteza uimitoare am ajuns in fata unui castel minunat.

"**Am ajuns, asa ca jos si fa si tu o plecaciune in fata domnitelor**"

"**Da, am inteles**", spun sarind jos si intrand la adapost, sub un hol in care nu intrau razele soarelui orbitor si putenic.

"**Bine ai venit**" imi ura fata mica de statura cu parul tuns scurt si in toate partile, da' nu-I puteam vedea fata din cauza "carpei" care-I statea pe fata. Cea din dreapta ei fiind putin mai inaltuta si cu aceeasi chestie pe fata numai ca de alta culoare.

"**Ea este Bella**", spune aratand spre cea cu parul brunet "**Si ea e Rosalie**" spune aratand spre o tipa blonda, cu ochii albastri, tot cu aceeasi chestie pe fata, da' rochia ei era diferita, era formata din doua bucati punandu-I in evidenta silueta bine formata si sanii…sanii aceia volumtosi care se vedeau…uhuuu…

"**Ihem…**" face ea vazand ca ma holbam prea mult la ea, ridic incet privirea si deabea atunci am observat ca ma hobam la ea, la sanii ei….

"**Da?"** Intreb eu mai timid.

"**Poti sa-mi spui si mie ce faceai**?" Ma intreba pe o voce furioasa, era asa de draguta, sexy, hot intr-o singura fiinta, uhuu am dat de Rai sau poate Iad, cu atatea fete frumoase care sa te ispiteasca, sigur IAD, imi zic eu.

"**Pai…eu ma uitam…"**

"**Da**"spune ea aproband si incurajnadu-ma sa termin. Iau o gura mare de aer si zic tot ce am pe suflet.

"**Iti admiram sanii si corpul perfect**", oups am zis-o cu voce tare si deabea atunci observand ca mai eram numai noi doi.

"**Ce faceai?"** Ma intreba ea plesnindu-mi o palma serioasa. Ouu, loveste bine. Imi revin putin si imi intorc privirea sa ma uit la ea, da' prea tarziu ca mai primesc o palma pe celalalt obraz.

"**Au…**", ma plng eu.

"**Altadata patreaza-ti comentariile pentru tine si la fel si privirea**" Imi zice ea nervoasa si se intoarce si pleca miscandu-si intr-un hal fara de hal excitandu-ma

"**Rosalie, stai putin**" O strig eu. Se intorce incet si ma privea in ochi.

"**Ce mai vrei?**" Ma intreaba enervata, ca o tigroaica. Eram asa terminat…ma apropii de ea si nu am putut sa ma opresc din impuls da' i-am scos chestia aia de pe fata si am sarutat-o. Da, am sarutat-o si a acceptat, da' se lasa greu destul de greu…

"**Sa-ti fie rusine**", imi spune dupa ce-mi despart buzele de ale ei si-si pune chestia ia la loc si-n cea mai mare viteza pleaca.

"**N-o baga in seama, asa e mereu, o acritura**" Imi spune un baiat cu parul ciufulit.

"**Edward?**"Intreb eu mirat

"**Da, de unde stii? Eu sunt Edward, iubitul Bellei, iar el e Jasper logodnicul lu' Alice**" imi spune aratand spre un tip blond mai scund decat Edward, semanau asa de mult si-mi aduceau aminte de… nu, ii imosibil nu i-am mai cunoscut in viata mea pe acesti baieti.

"**Buna, eu sunt Emmet, si crezi ca ma va ierta?"** Ii intreb pe ei bufnindu-I rasul si eu ramanand socat.

"**Nu-ti face griji, la noapte te va vizita**" Imi spune Jasper.

"**De ce zici asta?"**Il intreb nedumerit.

"**Ai sa vezi,a cum hai, peste cateva minute va incepe furtuna**" Imi spune Edward imipingandu-ma in interiorul castelului.

"**Auziti da' fetele de ce poarta chestiile alea pe fata si voi de ce sunteti singurii barbati de pe aici?**" Intreb deoarece de cand am venit aici am vazut numai fete, femei, si doar pe ei doi ca barbati atat.

"**Pai acesta este castelul lor si trebuie sa stea numai femeile da' noi facem o exceptie**"

"**Sunteti pe invers?"** Sar eu repede la concluzii

"**Nu**"Raspunde promt Edward.

"**Atunci?"** Intreb eu curios

"**Este asa cum si tu esti aici numai ca din cauze diferite**"

"**Aaaa, am inteles**", zic eu da' defapt imi venea sa ma scarpin ca grecii, in loc sa ma scarpin in partea stanga a capului cu mana stanga eu o faceam exact pe concluzie, n-am inteles nimic!

"**Si acum a doua intrebare, se numeste Purdah, sunt mai multe modele si denumiri, da' ele o poarta pe acestea deoarece pot sa nu poarte si cealalta parte si sa-si ascunda si parul si tot, doar ochii sa li se vada**." Imi explica Jasper.

"**Am inteles**", spun eu zambitor.

"**Ne bucuram, acum poftim, asta e camera ta**" Spune Edward aratandu-mi o usa mare.

"**Sa nu mai iesi dupa ora 5 dupa-amiaza, bine**?"Ma sfatui Edward.

"**Ok, da' de ce**?" Intreb eu curios lasandu-ma cand pe calcaie cand pe varfuri, ca un copilas mic care astepta explicatia.

"**Nu ne intreba, fetele asa ne-au zis asa ca asa facem**" Imi raspunde Jasper.

"Ok" le raspund eu zambitor dupa care am intrat in camera uriasa, cu un geam mic sus, in mijlocul camerei aflandu-se un baldachin urias care se asorta perfect cu culoarea peretilor, se pare ca cine a decorat camera a avut gust. Ma duc incet si ma arunc in baldachin sperand ca nimeni sa numai prinda viata, si imi arunc privirea spre noptiera unde nu era nicun ceas, minunat cum voi sti acum cand trbuie sa numai ies din camera. Da' nici macar n-am zis cuvantul ceas ca langa mine au aprut niste cifre uriase care indicau 4:59 Pm

"**Minunat, tu cine mai esti?"** Intreb exasperat de toate lucrurirle care mi s-au intamplat azi.

"**Buna, eu sunt ceasul pe care l-ai dorit**"

"**Of…da mersi, acum trebuie sa numai ies din camera**" Zic de-a dreptul enrvat.

Am petrecut timpul gandindu-ma ce sa fac, ce sa dreg, unde sa ma mai sucesc, sa ma mai invartesc deja ceasul please ca era trecut de 7 PM si eu imi pierdeam mintile, pana cand usa s-a deschis dintr-o data si in ea a aparut o Rosealie seducatoare imbracata intr-o pereche de paltaloni largi si jos primsi stramt de picior si un maieu scurt care ii acoperea doar sanii… Arata trasnet, cred ca acum eram in patru labe, cu gura deschisa si salivand in fata ei

"**Ursulet al meu esti**", spune inchizand usa si venind langa mine

"**Ce mi-ai facut? Toata ziua m-am gandit la tine si acum am fugit de la reuniune ca sa te vad**" Spuse dupa care ma saruta..si ce sarut.

Indiferent daca acesta era realitatea sau doar o iulizie, o fantezie imi placea la nebunie chiar daca mai avea si unele parti tampite…

_**SFARSIT**_


End file.
